


Competition makes it better

by yu_gin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, M/M/M/M, haru has a lot of lemons shoved in the ass, not exactly a foursome but near it, sousuke too, you will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn't believe Haru tops.<br/>Haru makes him believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition makes it better

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in writing porn in english. Since english is not my first language, there will probably be a lot of errors. Feel free to tell me (and to insult me for murdering english grammar).

Rin and Makoto can't really complain. It usually takes less than ten minutes for Haru and Sousuke to start fighting over random things – usually swimming and food.  
This time, it takes them a whole hour to start.  
They have already eaten and Makoto and Rin thought that maybe, this time, they would have been able to spend the night without having their boyfriends trying to kill each other.  
They were so wrong.

"Come again?"  
"Yamasaki-kun, I think Haru didn't mean-"  
"No, I absolutely mean it. I think your form is not even remotely beautiful."  
"You know that I swam at national level, right?"  
"Sou, let it go" Rin says, trying to calm his boyfriend.  
"No, I won't. He- he keeps teasing me form day one."  
"You threatened me the first time we met" says Haru.  
"You what?" yells Rin, staring at Sousuke.  
"I had my reasons. And you are an asshole."  
"Guys, come on. There's no reason to fight."  
"Makoto is right. We can't stand your fights anymore. Everytime we meet you start screaming at each other for no reason. I would like to spend some time with my friends and my boyfriend without having to see you two trying to kill each other."  
"I'm with Rin" says Makoto. "Please, guys, at least try to get along."  
Haru looks at Makoto, who looks back at him. Haru rolls his eyes.  
"Fiiine, I'll try. But Yamazaki has to stop yelling at me."  
Rin looks at Sousuke.  
"Don't blame me! You are the one who told me my butterfly was desyncronized."  
Rin snorts. Makoto sights, and circles Haru's shoulders, trying to keep him still.  
"Come on, Haru. Behave."  
Haru sits down and - probably thanks to Makoto's closeness - he calms himself.  
"He is mean to me" he protests, while Makoto keep hugging him like the mother hen he is. "And he always has that expression, as if he's always upset."  
"Geez, what are you, five? You are the one who looks like he have a lemon shoved in his ass."  
Rin's mouth falls and Haru's eyes widens. He looks at Sousuke.  
"Take it back."  
"Oh, right, silly me. Given that you take his cock every night, probably a lemon is not so much a struggle for you."  
Makoto rolls his eyes, knowing what's coming next.  
"The joke's on you. I'm not the one who takes it."  
Sousuke needs some seconds to understand.  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Do you need me to repeat?"  
"I probably do, because for a second I thought you said that you are the one who tops."  
"Then I don't need to repeat it."  
Rin looks at Haru, then at Makoto. He has always asked himself how the sex between those two could have been. He have never been able to figure how Haru could be in bed, and he imagined that only Makoto would have ever known.  
The idea of Haru topping opens a brand new world to him.  
The fact that Makoto is as red as his hair is probably a confirm that Haru is telling the true.  
"Bullshit. There's no way you are the one who top."  
"May I ask you why?"  
"First of all, you are twenty centimeters shorter than him. Second he could probably keep you pinned to the wall with just one arm. Third, if I remember well from high school, he has some noticeable weapon in his pants."  
Rin thinks that Makoto is close to fainting.  
"Sousuke, stop. It's none of our business."  
"Ask him" says Haru. "If you don't believe me, ask him."  
Sousuke turns to Makoto, who lowers his gaze.  
"Tachibana?"  
"He- he- he's right."  
Sousuke stares at the brunette, still shocked.  
"How?"  
"Sousuke!" yells Rin, slapping him. He is making Makoto unconfortable.  
"N-no, it's fine. It's pretty simple. We both like it this way."  
"You like to bottom?"  
Makoto nodds. Rin patted his shoulder.  
"Didn't thought you were one who takes it. But given the ass you have, I suppose Haru is a lucky guy."  
"Rin!" This time, Sousuke is the one who protests. "I'm right here."  
"Yeah, and I heard you once saying that he has a great booty, so shut up. A fact is a fact."  
"You two can stay a mile away from his ass" says Haru, touching Makoto's arm prospectively.  
"Guys, stop!"  
Makoto is barely breathing.  
"Stop talking about m-my butt."  
"It's difficult not to talk about it" says Haru. "It's a great butt."  
"Haru!"  
"What? You usually like when I tell you how beautiful you are. How I like your body when is all shivering with pleasure, when it tenses just before you come."  
"Oh my god..."  
Sousuke stares at the scene of Haru messing up with Makoto's mind. He is teasing him - purposely - and he can see with his eyes the effect that his words is having on Makoto. And yes, he remembered well about Tachibana's weapon.  
"Yamazaki still don't believe me. He thinks I'm not able to make you scream with pleasure, and come untouched."  
"I certainly don't" confirms Sousuke.  
Haru smirks, than he comes closer to Makoto's ear and whispers:  
"Why don't we show them?"  
"Haru! It's not-"  
"What? Yamazaki is calling bullshit and Rin... well I think Rin won't complaine."  
"I definitely won't" he confirms.  
"Then it's up to you. Don't you want to show them how good I am to you?"  
Makoto moans. He is already hard and Haru know how to push his bottons.  
"Fine" he sights.  
Haru grins. "Then how about we move to our room?"  
Makoto nods and they all move from the living room to the bedroom.  
Once in their room, Haru pushes Makoto on the bed and one second later he is already over him, pinning him to the mattress with all of his weight.  
"How about we remove your clothes?"  
Makoto helps him removing his shirt and then his jeans. He is now wearing only his boxer.  
Haru looks at Makoto and stares at him in the eyes:  
"I may have been too pushy. Are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked.  
Makoto smiles and nods. Haru seems relieved and proceeds removing Makoto's underwear.  
He is naked.  
Rin can't stop watching that ass, while Sousuke stares at Makoto's cock.  
"No wonder Nanase doesn't want to bottom. He probably wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week after sex."  
Makoto hides his face behind his hands, but Haru keeps his wrists and reveales his eyes.  
"Don't hide. I want to see you. You know how much I like to see you when I am making you feel good."  
"I know."  
"Good. Then no more hiding. The audience want to see."  
Haru opened the nightstand's first drawer and took the lube. He putted some on his fingers and start teasing his hole.  
"It's cold" he protests.  
"Then help me heat it" he said, penetrating him with his index. The finger was literally swallowed by his body.  
"Have you seen, Yamazaki? Do you still think he can't bottom?"  
Sousuke didn't think it anymore. In that moment he wasn't able to think of his name. The way Tachibana's body accepted Nanase's finger was something we wouldn't have forgotten easly.  
"Do I look like this when you prepare me?" Rin asks, swallowing.  
-Yeah. Kind of.  
Rin smirks and he moves closer to Haru and Makoto.  
"I want to help. If Makoto is alright."  
"Rin, please."  
"Prepare him well. But don't make him come" Haru was pretty clear. He removes his finger and lets the honor to Rin.  
"Tell me if I do something wrong" he says and Makoto nods. Haru distracts him, kissing him, while Rin insterts the first finger.  
"Fuck, Makoto, you are so hot. Sousuke you should try."  
Sousuke stiffened. Haru broke the kiss to look at the taller guy.  
"Hurt Makoto and I'll hurt you."  
Sousuke moves near Rin, who has already insert another finger. Haru is still kissing Makoto, who is moaning against his mouth. Rin is gentle with his touch, but Makoto is so hard and he wants to come so bad. He tries to touch himself but Haru stops him.  
"Behave. I told you you won't come till I am inside you, or Yamazaki won't believe us."  
"Hey, Haru, can we put a third finger?"  
"He can take it" he says, putting off his clothes as well.  
Rin smiles at Sousuke.  
"Come on. Give it a try."  
Sousuke take the lube and he puts some on his finger.  
"Make room for me."  
He starts penetrating him, thinking his body will reject him. He is so wrong. He is suddenly all way in.  
It is hot, and he can feel Rin's finger pressing him against Makoto's walls. He starts moving at the rhythm of Rin, pleasuring Makoto who is moaning against Haru's kisses.  
"Do you think he can take four?"  
"Don't even think about it, Yamazaki. It's my turn now" says Haru, breaking the kiss.  
Rin and Sousuke removes their finger, while Haru moves between Makoto's legs, and positions himself.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Please, Haru" he begs.  
Haru slams into him in one fluid moviment. Rin has to swallow in order not to drool.  
Makoto screams and arches his back, allowing Haru to enter completely.  
Haru takes a moment to adjust himself, then he starts moving.  
Sousuke is shocked by how easly Haru dominats his partner's body. He pins him into the mattress, grabbing his hips and trusting into him.  
He guesses the new training regime is being effective.  
"You never fuck me that way" Rin protests.  
"I would probably break you" he responds, watching the scene hypnotized.  
"I don't break easily" Rin comes closer to his ear and kisses him. This gives Sousuke goose bumps.  
"I can't wait being home to fuck you untill you forget your name."  
"I can't wait either."  
"You shouldn't wait" says Haru. "The bed is big enough."  
Rin grins, putting off his clothes. "Have you heard him? I won't wait another minute."  
Sousuke takes the lube and prepares Rin. He is rougher than the usual because he is already so hard he can't wait. But he know Rin. He can take it.  
"Let's show them how good you are, babe" says Sousuke, making Rin shiver.  
He enters him slowly, giving him time to get used to the intrusion.  
They have to take it easy, otherwise Rin won't be able to swim properly for days.  
Rin grabs the bedsheets, moaning loudly.  
"Like what you hear, Nanase?"  
"It's easy for you to make him scream, given that you are bigger than him."  
"So I guess you can't do this" he says and then he grabs Rin's body and he makes him sit on his lap.  
"Sou~"  
He doesn't give him the time to adjust himself and he starts trusting into him. Rin has to hold himself on Sousuke's shoulders, moaning louder then before. From that position Sousuke is able to hit his prostate with every trust.  
"Fuuuuuck~"  
"Isn't it what I'm doing?"  
Rin would have answered him properly, but in this moment he isn't even able to say his name.  
"Sou- I think I'm coming-"  
"Not now" he said. "I'm not done yet."  
Sousuke turns to Haruka, who is far from coming too.   
"Hey, Nanase. Let's make a bet."  
Haru slows down to listen to him.  
"Let's see who will make his partner come first."  
"I have another idea. Let's see who will come last."  
"You are making it easy to me."  
"We'll see."  
Haru takes Makoto by the ankles and discovers him completely. It takes him just another few trust to make Makoto come. But he doesn't stop. He slows down a little bit but he keeps moving into him.  
"Remember what we said about oversensitivity" says Haru and Makoto nods. He moans and his body starts to loosen up. "I know you like it when I keep fucking you until you become hard again."  
Makoto covers his face with his hands, screaming something to Haru, who smiles.  
Sousuke can't stop watching them. Tachibana's body is completely dominated by Haru. He isn't even moving, but Nanase doesn't seem to have problems and he keeps fucking him .  
"Are you gonna come again, Makoto? Just for me."  
Makoto discovers his face and Haru kisses him. It is a wet kiss, because Makoto is barely breathing and he can't keep his mouth closed.  
Sousuke would never loose this game, not to Nanase.  
Rin looks like he's coming but Sousuke can't let this happen. If Rin come, he will have to stop and Nanase will win. He grabs the basis of his cock, and Rin looks at him, protesting.   
"L-let me come" he whispers.  
"Not until Nanase has come."  
"I swear to-"  
Sousuke shuts him up with a deep trust that make him moan.  
Meanwhile, Makoto is hardening again and Haru is helping him with his free hand.  
"I knew you could do it" says Haru, caressing his hair.  
"Haru"  
"I've got you" he says, fucking him hard again. Makoto's moanings increased and became screams.  
Sousuke can't believe his eyes. That Nanase was making Tachibana scream like a horny cat.  
At that point he doesn't even care about the bet anymore. He just wants to come and to make Rin come hard.  
He starts trusting into him, hitting his prostate with every trust. He keeps his hand around his cock to prevent Rin from coming. Rin is already a mess. He isn't even able to say a word and he is so close to coming it almost hurts.   
"Sousuke, please-"  
Rin can't wait anymore. He lets his grip and Rin comes hard on his stomach, screaming. Feeling Rin thightening around him, he comes too, trusting one last time into him.  
When he turns to Nanase he see the smaller guy breathing hard on Makoto. They both have came too.  
"I think you are even" says Rin.  
Haru is so tired he isn't even able to pull off of Makoto, but the gentle giant doesn't seem to care.  
"Is Haru okay?" asks Rin, a bit worried.  
Makoto smiles, caressing his hair. "Yeah, he is always like this at the end."  
Haru puts his head against Makoto's chest and closes his eyes, letting his fiancee taking care of him. Makoto rolls on his side and pulls Haru off, kissing his forehead.   
"Oi, Nanase, I want a second round. This time I will beat your little ass."  
Rin smacks him. "Hey, I have trainings tomorrow and I would like to be able to swim. I don't want Haru to beat me up either."  
"Then another time we can switch and we can see who makes the other's partner scream the most."  
Haru opens his eyes and looks at Sousuke, then at Rin and finally at Makoto. He thinks about it before saying:  
"I will think about it. But don't come to me with complaints after."  
"Complaints?"  
"Yeah, if Rin will break up with you it would be only your fault."  
"You little sh-"  
Rin shuts him up with a kiss.  
"Me and Makoto are too tired to bear your fight" he says, dead serious, and Makoto nods. "And, if I can suggest, we would rather you two to keep your energy for higher purposes."  
"Is that so, Makoto?" asks Haru, lifting himself to look at him in the eyes.  
"I will not complain" he says, kissing him.  
Rin smiles, thinking that this won't be the last night they will spend together, and cuddles himself near Sousuke, letting his heart find some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I am trash.  
> There will probably be a sequel.
> 
> If you want to go mad with me, i'm applepie4 on tumblr.


End file.
